


Although My Eyes Are Open

by scheherezhad



Category: Batman Beyond, DCU Animated
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wrong of Bruce to want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although My Eyes Are Open

**Author's Note:**

> Set after seasons three episode "Out of the Past," wherein Bruce got tossed in the Lazarus pit. Title is from "Darkness" by Darren Hayes, which is my official Bruce song.

He still feels that it's unnatural and entirely wrong, the temporary respite the Lazarus Pit granted him from his aging body. It's wrong for him to want this youth, and to want to take to the streets again in the suit. Wrong of him to want it with Terry by his side. And for all that he loathes what Ra's forced on him--what he allowed Ra's to force on him--Bruce is more than willing to take advantage of his situation.

Terry is more than willing to be taken advantage of.

Bruce had never meant to allow his desires to enter this equation. But he has a freedom right now, for a while, to train Terry, really train him. Hands-on and demanding, the way he'd trained-- Them. The way he'd trained his Robins.

It's difficult at first. Terry is undisciplined and willful, unused to Bruce being able to physically correct his movements when he executes a maneuver wrong. Bruce is sometimes overwhelmed by shadows of his past. He sees them in the way Terry shares some of Dick's almost unnatural grace and his ease with acrobatics and gymnastics, in the way he is stubborn and streetwise like Tim. It takes several sessions before they find their footing together.

It takes a few more before Terry gives up pretending that he isn't hard when Bruce pins him.

Bruce doesn't have a choice, now. He doesn't want to say no when Terry arches beneath him and says "please." There's no turning back once he has Terry's cock in his hand, once he knows how Terry sounds when he comes.

It comes as no surprise that the boy is matter-of-fact about it afterwards. He doesn't expect to be treated any differently than before he'd had his mouth on Bruce's dick, and now Bruce _knows_ that Terry never could have been a Robin. Though the idea of Terry in the Robin suit has a certain...appeal, it would always have been too small for him. Too small for Terry's independence and his need to right the wrongs of Gotham City. He could only ever be Batman.

The certainty with which Bruce knows this makes it a little easier to bear each day as he feels the effects of the pit eking away. Makes it a little harder each time he gives in to that particular look in Terry's eyes, that particular tone in his voice. He soaks it up anyway, storing it away against the days to come, when Terry will stop saying please, and everything will be as it was.


End file.
